Bermuda's Heading
by MermaidsAndOpenSeas
Summary: Regardless of the stress Jack feels for finding a heading on their latest venture, Cora manages to find her own way of getting maps and charts off the captain's mind.


6Come to Bed

Oneshot

I turned o'er on me side ta see me Jack still sittin' in his chair, legs lazily spread, at tha' desk wit' his maps an' an empty bottle o' rum. The light reflected off 'is skin magically an' I had to withdraw meself 'efore I became too distracted. Those high cheekbones an' pouty lips were tauntin' me.

"Damnit," he grumbled.

His dark eyebrows were knit tagether in an annoyed line, an' I 'eard tha soft tick o' tha clock. Twas tha middle o' tha night. I knew this new headin' o' his was important. We were settin' fer tha Bermuda Triangle. Perilous it may be, it was gonna take more than that fer Jack ta steer clear o' somethin'. Rumored treasure wit' tha power ta rule tha winds and tide were buried somewhere within' tha area, and it had tha entire crew excited. Seemed ta only be makin' tha captain stressed.

I climbed outta bed, bare feet paddin' along tha wood o' tha floor, dressed in nuthin' but one o' Jack's old shirts. Caribbean nights were blasted hot, an' it was tha only thing cool enough ta sleep in. It hung more so like a dress, comin' ta 'bout me knees. I was cliché, but I liked tha' it smelled like 'im. I stood behind him, wrappin' me arms around his neck and restin' me on his shoulder.

"Come to bed, love," I pleaded softly.

Instead he kept fiddlin' wit' his sextant. I huffed an' thought best if I waited fer him ta finish his countin'.

"No, not there," he said under his breath, his voice rough and tired.

I grazed me lips upon 'is ear an' whispered again.

"Please, Jack, ye need ta sleep."

He threw tha navigational tool down an' reached ova' fer a swig o' rum. When he picked it up an' tipped it upside down, he sighed because, jus' as I'd suspected, it were empty. Since me tactics weren't workin' as I woulda liked, I snaked me hands down 'is shirt an' roamed his chest, careful ta not be too harsh on tha healed wounds he'd have forever. I felt him lightly shudder at me touch, an' I bent in again, this time ta nibble 'is earlobe.

"Ya can't stay up all night, my sweetheart, ye've got ta get ta bed."

"I've just gotta figure out this bloody course, darlin'," he protested.

I leaned ova' farther, trailin' me hands north ta 'is belts an' other "effects." I began ta try an' unbuckle 'em. I was too exhausted ta get intimate. He didn't hafta know tha' though.

His rough hands met mine ta stop me from continuin'. It was me turn ta huff in annoyance. I withdrew, an' came 'round ta sit on his lap. He wrapped one o' his arms across me waist, an' picked up tha sextant in tha opposite.

"Even tha' cap'n's gotta take a break sometimes," I commented.

"Cora, please," he mumbled.

Bringin' me arms 'round his neck again, I nestled me head in tha crook o' his neck, tha two braids o' his beard ticklin' me softly on tha cheek.

"Ye know, ye'd probably be able ta concentrate betta' when yer not dozing off e'ery two seconds."

"'m not taking any chances on this one, love. I need ta be exactly sure o' where we're headed; Trust me," he explained.

I drew in a breath an' then placed a gentle kiss ta his neck.

"I'd trust ye betta' if ye wasn't so drained. Ye need yer rest. Come on, I ain't all tha' despicable ta sleep wit', am I?" I teased.

He chuckled an' held up a finger ta remind me,

"I'm sure _I've_ been called despicable more times than you can count. _You_, however, my dear Cora, are anything _but_."

I smiled triumphantly. I changed position ta where I was straddlin' 'im. He couldn't have a look at his maps an' toys then. I secured me ankles tagether in tha back o' tha chair an' grinned mischievously. Bloody man needed ta stop bein' so bloody serious. I understood tha' he was needin' ta sort out all this new Bermuda nonsense, but not in tha middle o' tha night after a full day's work. It was enough ta drive anyone mad; an' Jack Sparrow was already mad in tha first place.

"Then 'ow can ye deny me invitation ta bed, _Captain _Sparrow?" I inquired in tha most innocent voice I could manage. I knew all 'is buttons. I slowly an' methodically caressed his chest, back, shoulders, underneath his clothes, admirin' tha strong muscles tha' lied there. I brought me own chest closer ta his, tha space between us diminishin'. His eyes grew darker, full of anticipation. I put me forehead on his an' brushed me lips on 'is, as well.

"Best jus' come an' join me, hm? Ye can't let me 'ave tha' bed _all _ta meself, what em I s'posed ta do witoutcha?"

Me favorite lopsided grin o' his graced his beautiful face, an' I felt me heart stop fer a moment. He glowed golden in tha' light, an' it made me push meself against him harder. His fingers took firm hold o' me hips, black eyes twinklin'.

"Best be watchin' yerself, love," he said, dangerously close ta me ear, hot breath on me skin. I felt enjoyable shivers run through me spine. His lips found me neck an' he planted so many open mouthed kisses all over it tha' I lost count. I threw me head back, me red hair fallin' back over me shoulders. Every kiss was like a new fire ablaze on me pale skin, an' I moaned his name inta tha air. He ventured north, as I'd done earlier, an' suddenly I found meself cursin' fer that. His hands supported me back while his teeth ripped open me shirt wider, givin' 'im full access ta me assets. I gasped an' yanked on 'is dreadlocks when his mouth circled itself 'round me left nipple.

"J-Jack," I shrieked.

His lips were skilled an' his tongue flickered 'round tha peak, suckin' softly. I arched me back ta give in, an' thrust me hips against his growin' hardness. One o' his hands glided across me abdomen from tha' back an' went inta even further areas. I heard noises escape me mouth tha' I'd ne'er 'eard before when his talented fingers gently rubbed me clit in small circles. I thrust towards him again, tha' hardness beggin' me ta rip it open an' take it, pressin' harder against his rough fingers. He moved onta me other breast, takin' care o' tha' one same as earlier. I entangled me own fingers throughout his head, tryin' ta untie his bloody bandana so I could pull on as much o' his hair as I could. Our breathin' became labored, an' I kept moanin' his name.

"Easy, darlin'," he growled.

The circles his finger was makin' were increasin' in speed, rougher an' faster. Me heart was poundin' in me head an' I arched me back more.

"Please," I begged in a strangled voice.

"I know, Cora," he replied in much tha' same tone.

He moved even faster an' his mouth came back up ta collide wit' mine. Jack's tongue was welcomed inta me mouth, roamin' me teeth an' bitin' down on me bottom lip. Tha pressure inside me was built up too much an' he pulled back at jus' tha right time ta watch me ride out tha' orgasm he'd created. I felt me eyes begin ta roll back inta me head, his fingers still playin' wit' me wetness underneath 'is shirt.

"Look at me," Jack commanded when me eyes began ta close.

I forced them open an' made eye contact as tha sex sent me body consulsin' against his. I pushed me hips against his, our eyes never leavin' eachother.

"Jack," I groaned.

Tha' orgasm poured through me until I felt meself start ta calm down. I moaned again, an' then slowly untangled me fingers from 'is hair. He smirked, obviously proud o' 'imself an' then pecked me swollen lips wit' anudder kiss.

"What was that ye were saying 'bout not workin' this late at night?" he joked playfully.

I shuddered as aftermath left me body an' narrowed me emerald eyes on 'is.

"This is a onetime deal, Jack," I promised.

"I'll hafta challenge that," he answered as he lifted me up an' brought us ova ta tha bed. I sank inta tha lumpy warm mattress, covered in sheets o' red silk an' pillows. I curled up comfortably as I watched my Jack discard e'erythin' 'cept 'is breeches. I admired tha' bulge tha' hadn't left. He climbed in next ta me, coverin' both o' us in tha silk. I scooted closer ta 'im an' sighed contently as I set me head on his chest. He buried 'is nose in me curls an' I smiled ta meself.

"Promise me ye'll stay an' sleep now?" I asked, already beginnin' ta fall asleep again.

"If I can manage without bein' distracted by you," he confessed. I could 'ear tha grin in his tone.

"Hmm," I sighed, cuddlin' deeper. "'m surprised I managed ta get ye away from tha' table."

He kissed tha crown o' me head an' tightened his grip around me waist. Jack's body was so warm. The gentle rockin' o' tha ship was comfortin'. I heard light rain tap against tha wood.

"I believe _I _took _you _from tha table," he argued.

I laughed an' lightly slapped his pectoral.

"After ye tricked me!"

"Pirate," he reminded me. "You weren't complainin' 'bout it, darling."

I shook me head before lyin' back down an' settlin' in.

"Ye _are _despicable," I joked.

"Nay. 'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Same thing," I told 'im.


End file.
